A Sesshomaru Story
by Mariko21
Summary: Sess meets up with his lost love from his childhood...


**A Sesshomaru Story**

**By Mariko**

**Disclaimer: I only own Tetsu-ko, the rest of the characters are not mine.**

**Chapter I: Enter Tetsu-ko**

Sesshomaru was walking through the woods, heading for the hot-springs outside the castle. Once he got near them, he caught a scent.

'It can't be… Not now…' He hid behind a tree and looked: there was a girl youkai in the water.

'I'll show her what I've become and…'

Just then, she jumped out of the water, grabbing her clothes in her leap. She quickly put them on and suddenly appeared in front of him, on a tree branch. She had long silver hair (as long as Sango's), big blue eyes and 2 blue stripes on each cheek. Her Kimono had an extremely pale shade of pink, so that it almost looked like white.

"Speak! Why were you peeping, pervert?" (Her voice is like… Liz Hurley's, with the English accent, too)

'She doesn't know me? Even better…'"You are on my realm, for I am the Lord of the Western Lands. Leave now or perish!"

"And what is your problem? And why were you peeping?"

"I was not peeping, don't flatter yourself. And the problem is that you are on my territory and you have to leave."

"Let me think… No!"

He moved fast and caught her hands above her head with his left hand, pushing her against a tree trunk. He raised his right hand, preparing to attack.

'Oh, kami… I know that scent…'

"You had your chance, girl… Now die!"

"Sesshomaru…?"

His eyes widened for a second, but then they were back as before. This moment of weakness was enough for her to escape. She appeared behind him, with her claws on his neck.

"Why have you become? You are nothing more but hatred…"

"And whose fault is it, Tetsu-ko?"

"What do you mean?" 'Oh, I missed his scent…'

"We were meant to be together, as our parents had planned, but instead, you went with that wolf, Kouga…"

"Well… You didn't love me… And if you did, you never acted like it… He did and that's why I've left with him."

"How was I supposed to act? I couldn't even ask you if you needed my protection, because you would have said no."

"That's true, but it's the thought that counts!"

"And where's the wolf?"

"I left him… He was a two-timer… Or maybe a FIVE-timer!" Her hands were now on his shoulders. He moved using his youkai speed and ended up in front of her.

"Well, glad you saw how it feels…" he smirked.

She opened her mouth, but she was unable to speak. Her eyes got sad.

"I'm sorry… What would you want me to do now?"

"You… die since you're on my land!"

"You want to kill me for some mistake? I said I was sorry!"

"Stop it! You're humiliating yourself."

"Being sorry and admitting it takes courage, my Lord…I… I still love you…. But I see you don't know that feeling… I'm afraid you can't enjoy taking my life today. I'm leaving and I hope I never see you again… At least not like this. Ja!"

She left with amazing speed, leaving him speechless.

**Chapter two: The Kiss **

A few days later, Tetsu-ko was walking through the woods, when Sesshomaru appeared in front of her.

"You have been following me for some time, my Lord."

"I've been thinking about what you have said to me and I think we need to talk." He approached her and hugged her tightly. Then, he pressed his lips on hers for a passionate kiss. She didn't reject him, but she didn't respond either. She just stood there, as if she were a statue.

"You said you wanted me to show you love and now… I don't understand…" He took his hands off her and stepped back.

Her expression didn't change, but tears appeared in her eyes.

"Why? Why have you changed, my love? You spend your days and nights making plans to kill your brother! And for what? A sword…? That's not the Sesshomaru I used to know… He was kind and he always had a good word for me when I was sad… When was the last time you've laughed without the thought of torturing somebody? Can't remember, can you?"

"You…"

"Let me finish, please! Stop hurting people and stop hating Inuyasha. Let him be happy with Kagome! Did you know he'll use the Jewel to become human and grow old with her?"

"He's tainting his blood even more."

"Being human isn't a sin!"

"Why would you understand how I feel? And how I felt… After my mother had died, my father brought a human into his bed… and they had a boy… I was given a brother that wasn't youkai! You don't know the gossips and rumors that existed because of this…"

"Oh, but I do… And so did your father."

"What about me? He never thought about me!"

"You shouldn't have cared… Behind all that meanness of the others you knew how things were. You were happy with me and your brother as your friends… Remember when we played tag? Inuyasha would always get mad because he couldn't run as fast as we did… And even then you were fighting, using sticks instead of swords… Now, you have Toukijin, a sword that has its own will and that is to kill…"

"Inuyasha has Tessaiga. Tenseiga could never defeat it."

"You still don't realize that Tessaiga was given to Inuyasha to make him more powerful, since he isn't youkai. And you… You got Tenseiga to learn how to love… Instead, you wanted a sword that would damage the balance! And now… You expect me to hug you and to kiss you? No. You have to go back the way you were. I want you happy and… after you change… I wish to stay with you…"

"I can't change…"

"Then it's over?"

"…but I can try to…" A shy smile appeared on his face. She smiled back.

"Will you come with me, to my palace? Rin hasn't met you yet…"

"Kagome told me about her… and that you saved her… Guess you're not completely lost!"

She went to him and took his hand. They left on his cloud.

"I should have thought your palace would look spooky and dark!"

"It's just the front… There's still the gardens and the interior you have not seen."

They entered and she was stunned: everything was white and silver.

"Come, I'll show you to your room."

They went up a white marble stairway lightened by blue candles. The castle seemed to be made of ice.

"Well… there you have it! Just go inside and rest… I'll see you in the morning."

He left in normal speed, but, by the time she got back to Earth, he was already gone. She entered her room and saw a large bed covered by red silk sheets. She threw herself in it and soon fell asleep.

**Chapter III: The Night**

Late, after midnight, she woke up and couldn't go back to sleep.

'He's coming back to the way he was… Ugh! I hate myself for not hugging and kissing him back! He had such smooth lips…'

She bit her lower lip thinking at the kiss. She stayed like that a little longer, enjoying the moment. Then, she got up and left her room.

The floors were cold, but she liked walking barefoot on them. She was looking for him and soon caught his scent. She followed it to a massive door. She opened it and entered, closing it quietly behind her. She walked up to his bed and looked at him. His hair was spread on his pillow… His eyelids were moving slightly (a.n. he was dreaming)… His body… She blushed.

'Oh-oh! Is he naked under this blanket?'

He left out a sigh, but then started breathing normally. His lips caught her attention. She leaned in for a kiss… but he turned on a side. 'Why, kami, why…?' She sat down, next to his bed and looked at him sleeping. Soon, she fell asleep herself with her head on the edge of his bed.

**Chapter IV: The Dream and the Past**

Sesshomaru was starting to wake up. His eyes opened and then they widened in surprise: what was she doing there? Had she been there all night long? Then, he smiled. She looked so beautiful… He got out of bed (a.n. and he was wearing pants!) and put on a kimono. His clothes were electric blue. He took the girl in his arms and started walking to her room. She clenched her clothes and mumbled a sweet _thank you_. He placed a kiss on her forehead and then entered the bedroom. He laid her on the bed and pulled the blanket to cover her.

'How I'd like to stay with her and keep her in my arms while she is sleeping… But I don't think she'd like it when she woke up.' He walked to the door, but when he opened it, he heard Tetsu-ko speak and he turned around:

"Leave me alone! I don't want to stay here! I want to go back, I hate you!"

'Is she talking about me?'

That moment she let out a scream and sat up. He could see that she was full of sweat. When she opened her eyes, he noticed that there were teardrops pouring from them. This frightened him a little, but he didn't show it.

"What's wrong?" he asked while walking towards her.

"A bad dream… I've been having it for some time…"

When he got next to the bed, she crawled in her knees to the edge and hugged him, leaving heavy tears on his chest. He laid his head over hers while placing his arms around her. He could feel her shiver.

"What was it about?"

She waited a little to gain her senses again and then sat down, pulling him in bed, next to her. She cuddled at his chest and he started running his hand through her hair.

"Tetsu-ko… You can tell me… Have trust in me…"

"Sesshomaru…"

Her body started trembling again as tears appeared in her eyes once more.

"There's something I haven't told you. You see, I've never left you for Kouga because I wanted to… I… He… His father, the Lord of the Northern Lands told my father that if he doesn't give me to Kouga as his mate, he would start a war against the Southern Lands…"

"So you went with him…"

"Yes… But the war started anyway, and after I found out that my father had died, I left, I ran away… Then, I met Inuyasha and Kagome and I stayed with them… Then we met… and you know the rest…"

He cupped her cheek, making her look up, into his eyes…

"You never did leave me…"

"No…" More tears ran down her cheeks and on his hand.

"Don't cry, love. I'm here, don't cry…"

He leaned in and kissed her softly. This time, she kissed him back. Her lips were salty from all the crying, but he thought her mouth tasted like Heaven. They broke the kiss and she cuddled back at his chest.

"Tetsu-ko…?"

"What?"

"Love, what was the dream about?"

"He was taking me away again… Away from you…"

"Don't cry, hush…"

He started whispering to her lost memories from their past. He even got a smile from her when he spoke about the night they stayed on the field, counting stars… That was the night of their first kiss…

She finally fell asleep, held tightly in his strong arms. He felt happy because she loved him. A gentle smile couldn't be fought off his face by the little piece of evil that was still lingering inside him. But, that little piece was making plans, plans against the wolf tribe leader.

'Soon, Kouga, you shall pay…. She never deserved what you have done, nor she ever will. Enjoy the little time you still have left… Because now I'll be taking care of her and I shall care for every single moment spent with her… Because she loves me… She's mine, my love, and I'll make sure I never lose her again!'

**Chapter V: Change**

Tetsu-ko woke up and quickly got out of his arms.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing… It's just that I never woke up in a man's arms before…"

"What about Kouga? Didn't you share the bed with him?"

"No! He never touched me and I never let him stay in bed with me either… I've never been… touched, you know?"

He turned his look away from her and out the window.

"What do you want us to do today?"

"What do you suggest, my love?"

"How about a walk in the gardens? We can go to a nice place near the pond…"

"That sounds good. Can Rin come with us? I'd like to meet her…"

"Sure. We'll have breakfast there and we'll se afterwards…"

"Thanks for everything". She leaned in and kissed him softly. "Now get out and let me get dressed. Do you mind if I bathe after breakfast? I'm sooo hungry…"

"No… but can I join you?" Unbelievable! Sesshomaru, the feared Lord of the Western Lands was blushing!

"It's full of steam there so I won't see anything anyway…"

"Uhm… Well, I guess it's alright since you've already seen me naked on our last encounter at the hot springs…"

"I didn't see anything, I swear!"

"In that case, you can't come!"

"Alright, alright! But it was just a little peek…"

"I see…"

"So… can I… join you?"

"Fine, but you must behave. Promise?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die!"

"Is this possible!"

"What!"

"You…"

"What about me?"

"You were being funny!"

"I was… wasn't I?"

"Yes… Now get out!"

She pushed him outside and slammed the door behind him. Sesshomaru returned to his bedroom and started changing his clothes. Afterwards, he went to Rin's room.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Rin missed you so much, and you didn't even come to see her when you returned…"

"I brought you a friend, Rin. Aren't you happy?"

"Oh, thank you, thank you!" She ran up to him and hugged him. Then, she stepped back. "Gomen nasai, Sesshomaru-sama…" she said with a small voice.

"It's alright. Come here." She walked to him slowly and was surprised when he hugged her. She stuck her head to his chest, never wanting to let go.

"Now let's go downstairs. She wants to meet you."

"Sesshomaru-sama…? Can you catch Rin's hair with this ribbons?" This was too much for him for just one time.

"Ask Jaken, I'm sure he'd love to. I think he's hiding under the stairs."

"Silly toad! Rin don't know why he likes playing hide & seek so much… Jaken? Oh, Jaken…"

Sesshomaru let the girl be, smiling at the fate of the stupid toad, who was too coward to revolt.

Chapter V : Anybody hungry? 

Tetsu-ko was waiting for Sesshomaru in front of his room.

"Where were you?"

"At Rin, telling her to get ready and come to meet us downstairs."

"Good! Let's go meet her."

They were walking down the stairs, holding their hands, when Rin pushed her.

"Boo!"

"Oh, my God! You really, really scared me…"said the demoness in a fake voice.

"Come back here, you Lucifer!" The toad was running after the girl, full of bruises and bumps and scratches. When he saw Sesshomaru, he froze.

"What happened?"

"I caught her hair with the wrong ribbon…"

"Serves you right!" the girl shouted, hiding behind the two youkais.

"Rin, you shouldn't be like that" Tetsu-ko said, taking the girl up in her arms. "Here's what we'll do: I'll catch your hair from now on."

"So you're here to stay?" the little human asked.

"Think so…" she answered, looking into Sesshomaru's eyes. "So… darling… what are we having for breakfast?"

"Rin is having orange juice and croissants…"

"Sounds nice… I love croissants and orange juice!"

"We're youkai…"

"So? Ningen food is much more delicious. It's about time you tried some, mister!"

They were soon sitting on the grass, near the pond.

"Come on, just a bite…" Tetsu-ko started crawling in her knees to Sesshomaru with a croissant in her hand. She took a bite. "See? I didn't die! Taste it… Taste it if you want to take that bath…"

"What bath?" Rin asked.

"Just a little bite, alright?" he asked cautiously.

"And a sip of orange juice..."

"What bath?" Rin asked again. "You won't let him bathe, Tetsu-ko? He'll stink…"

"Give that to me!" He stuck half of the croissant into his mouth and asked with his mouth full: "Happy?"

"Not quite… And now the juice…"

"Oh, joy!" he said sarcastically. "You know, it's not that bad…"

"You should try eating salads and fruits and-"

"I'm a inu-youkai, not a rabbit!"

"Whatever you say, darling... Rin go play with Jaken. He must be missing you."

After the girl left, Tetsu-ko took Sesshomaru by the hand and thy started walking to the hot springs.


End file.
